Reverence
by Camperor
Summary: AU. What would happen if Dhurke won the trial of the "Assassination attempt of Amara Sigatar Khura'in"? What if he decided to raise both Apollo and Nahyuta as Defense Attorney's now that Ga'ran has finally been brought to justice? Two-shot fic. I don't own Ace Attorney.
1. Chapter 1

_High Court of Khura'in  
June 12th, 2005 10:00 AM_

"Court is now in session for the trial of Dhurke Sahdmadhi!" The Judge declared after banging his gavel three times. "Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Magistry!" A young Dhurke yelled in a boisterous manner. His eyes blazing furiously at the sight of the prosecution, a small evil laugh is played on the prosecution's bench.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Magistry." A young Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in had her fan, smacking in on her hand. "Are you ready to be punished, you insolent creature? I'm about to turn your name upside down after what you have done!"

_"Quite savvy, but it's not going to fool me, you heinous witch!" _Dhurke thinks the only person who committed the crime was her. "Say that all you like, my readiness is key to defeating you in this case! I will bite down hard on you to make sure you regret what you've done!"

"Hmph, pretty clever... But not quite." Ga'ran smiled viciously and pulls out the case notes. "Your Magistry, before we start... I would like for you to call me 'Your Eminence'."

"Y-Your Eminence?" The Judge was confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite get what you mean..? Are you saying that the throne is yours after your sister died?"

"...Yes, at the hands of a foolish barbarian sitting right there." Ga'ran played with her fingers that looked sharp as an Eagle's claws. "You see, Your Magistry. Dhurke here created a fire that was no big than what I can see, my brother-in-law was successful in killing my sister, but also a man who's body got burned out."

"I see, then where is your sister at the moment?" The Judge asked.

"Dead. We couldn't perform an autopsy as her body wasn't found." Ga'ran lowered her fan and glanced at Dhurke. "It's quite interesting, seeing as how this played out at his residence. With my sister inside, it would give my brother-in-law a chance to murder her in cold blood."

_"That was Jove Justice!"_ Dhurke grits his teeth angrily at her. _"And I didn't start that fire! You only staged it so you could take the throne for your despicable games! No wonder people never liked you!"_

"Alright, Ga'ran." Dhurke sighed as he was ready to begin the test. "If that is what you declare, be ready. Indict me all you want, but I have everything I need to defend myself to get the truth out of YOU! That YOU started this whole flame!"

**SUCH INSOLENCE!**

"Oh really?" Ga'ran smiled even more viciously. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Do you really think so? A true ruler such as me? Could you kill my sister for the throne? Touche. Cause you pulled the strings on her for YOUR self-desiring rule of selfish defense attorney's. Just you wait until I change that, no one will suffer once I'm through with you!"

_"Not only did she ruin our family, but this one act alone cannot go unpunished!" _Dhurke said determinedly. _"Whatever it takes... A dragon must never yield!"_

"In any case, the prosecution... Er, I mean! Her Eminence!" The Judge called after was he shaken by Ga'ran's creepy stare. "Please call your first witness to the stand."

"The prosecution would like to call the scruffy detective up." Ga'ran smiled. "Don't worry! His words will shred guilt of your crimes, you worthless attorney!"

_"We'll see about that..."_ He thought.

A young Detective Ghee Lah'whog came up to the stand and he was nervous but angry. Glancing at Ga'ran's malicious gesture was enough to disobey her very commands, but he didn't want to buy it.

"Detective, please state your name and occupation." Ga'ran demanded coldly.

"Alright, you sociopath." The Detective kept his eyes away from her. "Name's Detective Ghee Lah'whog. I was in charge of investigating the arson and well... Here we are."

"Detective... Whatever you do, don't fall into her tricks!" Dhurke looked at him seriously. "Ga'ran is using you, as she used US!"

"I-I'm trying to but..." Lah'whog was sweating. "Grr... Quit looking at me like that!"

"I won't stop unless YOU give me everything you know about that pompous fool's guilt." Ga'ran's smile turned vicious. "Otherwise, turning away in the prosecution's desire will mean harsher sanctions on your career by the time this trial is over. So remember, it had BETTER be good."

"Sorry, Dhurke..." Lah'whog was mad at her at a glance. "I could've said this to you sooner, but if you don't win... I quit."

_"Don't be, I'll change your mind!" _Dhurke promised as he thought.

**Witness Testimony**

**\- The Fire -**

"The incident happened at around midnight on June 11th during a stage play."

"A man called Jove Justice was witnessing the crime after seeing Her Mercifulness was drugged by a sleeping pill."

"During the crime scene search, Dhurke's fingerprints were found on the lighter."

"The police and Her Eminence concluded that Dhurke Sahdmadhi was the arsonist."

"Impressive testimony, Detective." The Judge agreed with him.

"Oh, it was impressive alright..." The Detective scoffed but sighed. "Brough to you by the biggest scumbag standing right over there."

"...You will refer to me as 'Your Eminence'." Ga'ran threatened. "Say that name farther like that, your head will be on a scaffold!"

"Y-Yes, Your Eminence." The Detective was creeped out a bit. "I understand."

_"I better deduct this testimony!" _Dhurke thought closely. _"If I don't! The Kingdom will fall into the wrong hands!"_

**Cross-Examination**

**\- The Fire -**

"The incident happened at around midnight on June 11th during a stage play."

**HOLD IT!**

"How long did it take for the authorities to respond?" Dhurke asked.

"It took around thirty minutes for the firefighters to extinguish the flame and another thirty minutes for the police to arrive." The Detective responded. "It didn't take long to find your whole place run down in ashes. That's for sure."

Ga'ran smiled devilishly. "All torn away, into a steaming pile of brittle by yours truly."

"We'll see about that, Your Malifecense!" Dhurke angered.

"A man called Jove Justice was witnessing the crime after seeing Her Mercifulness was drugged by a sleeping pill."

**HOLD IT!**

"A sleeping pill?" Dhurke questioned as he scratched his chin. "You mean my wife was fallen asleep during the play?"

"Your friend Datz told me all about it, giving me this drug bottle that you'd get at a local drug store." The Detective said while showing the bottle. "After we got it, we made it pretty clear here that you drugged your wife to make it look like you were assassinating her."

"That's impossible!" Dhurke pointed out. "I would never get this sort this item anywhere! She had no mental deficiencies for sleeping!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Very clever, from a defense attorney who calls himself a legend." Ga'ran reiterated. "Let me tell you something, remember when it was easy for my sister to want something to soothe. THIS was one of them."

**OBJECTION!**

"Not quite, only another man by the name of Jove Justice can figure this out!" Dhurke shouted loud. "Until we have him channeled, we cannot grasp any of the facts you claim to this court!"

"...Only one problem." The Detective sighed sadly. "His passport photo was burned in the arson fire. We can't find any sort of image or gallery online. Sorry."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Dhurke was shocked.

Everyone in the gallery was chattering to each other until the Judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Order! Mr. Lah'whog! Are you stating that no one bothered to show any photo of the man Jove Justice after the crime was finished?"

"Well, that's the hard part." The Detective muttered. "Jove was gone in the flames before we can pull out a photo of his, we came to decide that we need a solution to the problem."

"A solution?" Dhurke asked.

"Yes, a Divination Seance." The Detective replied to him. "If we can get a priest or priestess in here, she can help ya out in this case."

"No help is needed, coming from a guilty man." Ga'ran smacked her fan on her hand. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Your time is running out Dhurke! So, let's move on."

_"Ga'ran... Damn you!" _Dhurke cursed in thought.

"During the crime scene search, Dhurke's fingerprints were found on the lighter."

**HOLD IT!**

"How did my prints get on the lighter?" Dhurke asked him. "Shouldn't the lighter explode because of fuel left in it?"

The Detective shook his head. "It's not that way, this is the lighter you give to people to smoke cigars with, despite having little fuel on it." He replied. "But what we didn't know... Is that this lighter was enough to burn down a whole mansion!"

_"Gee, isn't that hard enough as it is?" _Dhurke grumbled as he thought. "In any case, it wouldn't make any sense at all for me to bring a lighter to the scene."

**SUCH INSOLENCE!**

"Sorry, but you choose to do so." Ga'ran smacked her fan in confidence. "...The reason I say is that you had enough intention to build your dictatorship with your wife's blood on your hands through fire."

**OBJECTION!**

"That doesn't explain why I'd need it!" Dhurke shouted loudly at her. "Why would I kill my wife with just flames!? It's easier to use anything but flame!"

"He has a point, Your Eminence." The Judge called to her. "Bringing a lighter as a murder weapon over anything else is quite strange, don't you think?"

"I never said it was easy to use anything at the scene, Your Magistry." Ga'ran responded with a cold voice. "The only reason Dhurke would choose flame over physical combat is that the whole thing was a set up to destroy her body and place himself as the King of this land without anyone knowing of his guilt!"

**OBJECTION!**

"If you weren't the one so full of bigotry, you'd be dead in flames!" Dhurke spat at her in mad. "The fire happened because you wanted to kill your sister for the throne!"

**SUCH INSOLENCE!**

"Hmph, very close but funny." Ga'ran smiled sadistically. "My sister was amongst the victims, if I wanted the throne so badly, I could've made a request to change positions."

"There must be one theory." Dhurke pointed at her. "Ga'ran! You murdered your sister because she REFUSED to let you take the throne!"

Everyone was chattering with each other until the Judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Order! So let me get this straight, you wanted your sister dead after the fire because she denied you?"

"She denied Dhurke!" Ga'ran pointed to him. "Not me! The blasphemous fool doesn't quite understand what it means to be a true leader of this land!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I do! And this is the part that we're gonna figure out!" Dhurke points out the evidence. "The evidence that shows that my involvement in the murder was because of this!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"This is the letter that Amara wrote before the fire started!" Dhurke showcased to the court. "It reads here that Ga'ran was hated by the populace, shunned down by the people for her corrupt deeds, and sentenced people wrongly fast while Dhurke was going in on her! This proves that you wanted to silence your sister so you could remove Defense Attorney's and bring yourself to the throne like a snake!" He zoomed his face while speaking, shocking Ga'ran.

Everyone was chattering, the Judge banged on his gavel. "The defense has a point, Your Eminence." The Judge said sternly at her. "The defense has made a solid point about you taking the throne over popularity with the people while shunning down the bloodline of the Sahdmadhi family!"

"That's not all!" Dhurke continued farther. "Jove Justice told me Ga'ran was about to do and she lured me away before I could do anything, then she silenced him before attempting to silence my wife!"

"Hold on... Did you say 'attempting'?" The Judge asked surprised.

**OBJECTION!**

"L-Ludicrous! My sister was burned alive and buried in debris because of you!" Ga'ran angrily shouted at him in fury. "You think she survived!? What evidence do you have!?"

_"Now that I mentioned it, I do have evidence of her survival!" _Dhurke readied to present. "The defense believes Amara survived the fire with this evidence!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"This is the bottle that contains the details of the drug, lasting for at least a few minutes of sleep time." Dhurke explained in the paper.

"And what else? Are there any listed side-effects of the drug?" The Judge questioned.

"Yes, there were." Dhurke slammed his hands on the desk and pointed. "The drug was already finished through hours before the crime happened!"

"GCK!" Ga'ran was snapped back in anger.

Everyone was chattering to each other, The Judge banged on his gavel more. "So even with the effects lingering inside Her Mercifulness gone, would this mean that she played asleep?"

Dhurke nodded his head. "Yes, she only did so to expose the hate and evil that her sister presents!" Dhurke points at her. "The very evil that you used to bring this Kingdom down to you!"

**SUCH INSOLENCE!**

"I am the Minister of Justice! I can say that we don't have enough proof in this case besides the drug!" Ga'ran shouted out at him. "Are you telling me that I wanted to kill my sister of the throne over a pill!? What are you babbling about, you worthless excuse of a legendary defense attorney!?"

_"Angry as I maybe, I won't let this injustice you created go unfold." _Dhurke looked at her determined. "The only answer to this may be a Divination Seance!"

"That's the problem, Dhurke." The Detective sighed. "We don't have a photo to give to one of the priestesses. The Pool of Souls will have to stay still, unfortunately."

"Well damn, it looks like your rescue plan failed!" Ga'ran smiled as she pointed loudly. "Your Magistry, I demand you give Dhurke's sentence pronto!"

_"No Pool of Souls, no spirit channeling, O Holy Mother what the hell did I get myself into... Damn it, those were the only trump cards I had left!" _Dhurke shunned himself with both hands on his head, he then looked up. "Wait! The evidence showcases that there is more to the fire than it is to the crime! Another investigation day is possible!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Hmph, sorry." Ga'ran responded with a voice of evil. "The 'evidence' that you provided in this court isn't valid, I find it to be quite forged."

"Forged?" The Judge looked at her confused. "How do you say it's forged anyway, Your Eminence?"

"Dhurke is a man with many tricks up his sleeves, evidence gathering is one of them." Ga'ran declared as she continues. "He blackmails his clients, investigators, and even to those close to win his cases whatever he pleases. As a matter of fact, this may be the other reason he wanted my sister dead! To hide what she knows who her husband is, a born criminal!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I know Amara more than anything but you!" Dhurke snapped back at her. "She knew everything of a heartless monster, a putrid soul ready to bring evil over envy and ambition! You are not fit to be Queen because of the way you treated me, my friends, and my allies! You wanted to do this just to tear it all apart!"

"You're quite the touching sort, but I'm afraid those words aren't going to cut it." Ga'ran smacked her hand with a fand. "Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Your time is up Dhurke! And besides, I AM THE LAW."

"The law..?" Dhurke was looking a bit scared. "But you're the Minister of Justice! Only the Queen can make the law up!"

"True, going from the only heir to the throne right after you have slain her." Ga'ran responded in a deathly tone of voice. "I believe that my new law will make Defense Attorney's illegal in court once I'm done here and it will be called... The Defense Culpability Act!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dhurke was shocked back.

"Your Magistry, the verdict if you please." Ga'ran demanded. "Hm! Hm! Hm! Say goodnight, you reckless barbarian!"

"Y-Yes, Your Eminence." The Judge raised his gavel. "The court hereby finds the defendant, Dhurke Sahdmadhi..."

...

...

...

**HOLD IT!**

"HUH!?" Ga'ran was shocked back.

_"That voice!" _Dhurke widened his eyes.

From the voice that sparked feelings of serene air, gleam, and perfume. Amara Sigatar Khura'in came up to the stand after a long wait.

"H-Her Mercifulness!?" The Judge was shocked.

"I-Impossible... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Ga'ran shouted angrily at her in rage.

_"H-How did she... Make it out of there?" _Dhurke thought as tears of joy were leaking from his eyes.

"Dhurke my love, Your Magistry." Amara came up to do her confession. "I'm here to confess that my sister did this all but her own to take the throne, though while I was ready to make an acceptance on her offer, there was only one obstacle of preventing it."

"What obstacle did you sister lack?" The Judge looked at her confused.

Amara frowns at her disgusting "sister". "Simple really, she is a very cruel woman... But _lacks_ spiritual powers to claim the throne for her own!"

"N-No! That can't be true!" Ga'ran scratched her claws on the desk. "Your Magistry! Her evidence and claims are forged as her husband! Remove her, immediately!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Not so fast, Ga'ran!" Dhurke points at her. "Last time, your sister was declared innocent and pure! Something that you claimed before in this trial, and now YOU are declaring her a criminal!?"

Ga'ran didn't know what to say, suddenly her sister speaks up. "Sister, if you want the throne so badly. Why don't I challenge you to channel the Holy Mother?"

"I-I... V-Very well, c-challenge accepted..." Ga'ran went on to the Pool of Souls and begins her chants! "O Holy Mother! May I channel your very spirit! To the Pool of Souls I stand, let the face of this court see you!" Suddenly, nothing came out. "H-Huh!? Impossible... Why isn't it working!?"

Ga'ran tries to channel it again, but it still didn't work. "Uhh... Damn it..." She was speaking in random Khura'inese words until she collapsed onto the Pool of Souls in defeat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Bailiff! Where is 'Her Eminence'?" The Judge questioned.

"Sir! Her Eminence has been detained for crimes of murder, attempted assassination, and blackmail!" The Bailiff said out loud. "She is in solitary confinement. Rocking back and forth as she believes herself to be the Holy Mother."

"Very well then, in that case." The Judge looked pleased. "This court hereby finds the defendant, Dhurke Sahdmadhi."

**NOT GUILTY**

Mantra petals were sparkling all over the courtroom in the air and people cheered at the hero Dhurke and Amara, for bringing the cruel and despicable Ga'ran to justice.

The Judge banged his gavel. "That is all. This court is adjourned."

* * *

_Defendants Lobby  
__June 12th, 2005 12:00 PM_

"Congratulations on your victory, Dhurke!" Datz congratulated him.

"You shouldn't worry a thing, Datz." Dhurke smiled at him. "Rest assured, we got a lot of work to do."

"Dhurke! My love! Oh, there you are!" Amara ran up to her husband and hugged him. "I was getting worried, but at least I made it out of there. I was almost crying that I would never see you, but I went in there without fear just to never lose you to my sister."

"It's alright, dear." Dhurke smiled graciously at her. "Let's go home now and wrap this up. We still have to excommunicate your sister once she's in prison for the rest of her life, understand me?"

"Yes, dear." She and Dhurke walked out of the Tehm'pul Temple together in peace and harmony. "I made yourself a special brunch for all of us..."

"Sounds delicious, but wait! What about AJ?" Dhurke asked Datz along the way out.

"AJ? You mean Jove's boy, right?" Datz looked at him confused.

"I saved him in the fire, but he's orphaned now without any parents." Dhurke said as he sighed, but popped up an idea. "I know! I'll adopt him into the royal family! Maybe not change his surname and keep it as a legacy for a musician that died for his child. That would be perfect!"

As the sun sets, Dhurke looks up in the air and smiles wide. "And maybe train both my son Nahyuta and Apollo as great Defense Attorney's once they grow older."

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Defendant's Lobby_

"Great job on your first victory today, son!" Dhurke smiled at his boy, Defense Attorney Nahyuta Sahdmadhi.

Nahyuta smiled back at his father. "Thank you, Father." He embraced in a warm welcome. "My first case was no trouble, if not by your guiding hand thanks to the Holy Mother."

"Me neither, hey! Let's go back home and have some dinner." Dhurke requested, patting his sons back with his right hand. "Your sister Rayfa is getting kind of impatient with you."

"Father, you know who she is." Nahyuta sighed. "She can always be demanding to see his older brother once and a while, perhaps we should give her a gift of love?"

"Hmm... You're right?" Dhurke wondered as scratched his chin. "Giving my girl a nice teddy bear or plumed punisher toy could do the job well!"

"I guess so..." Nahyuta sighed low. "Let's go home and relax. My back is itching for a good mood right now."

"Ha! Ha! And maybe send some letters to see how you're brother is doing in America!" Dhurke laughed as he and son left the building. "He'd sure be proud of what we accomplished."

* * *

_Boarding School_

"I can't wait to go to law school, Clay!" Apollo Justice smiled at his best friend.

"I'll say, dude. You've earned it!" Clay Terran laughed at him. "I really didn't like the recent horror sci-fi film, it was too bland and kind of lame."

Apollo poked his forehead a bit. "Yeah... Me neither, it wasn't really my cup of tea."

"Yeah... Hey, look of there!" Clay pointed at a couple of girls giggling. "The girls must be giggling, Apollo! You're a lucky man."

"D-Dude, come on!" Apollo lashed back at him. "I'm a lawyer, okay! My job is a top priority in comparison to space-faring adventures you might have!"

"Yeah... I wish I could go to Mars, one day." Clay sighed with his arms behind his back. "By the way, what was it like to leave Khura'in to here in America?"

"It was alright, didn't like the idea for one bit..." Apollo sighed back. "But as I got used to it, well... Here I am. Just socializing with myself to other people."

As the sun began to set, Clay and Apollo gave their last words before walking home.

"Apollo... I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, Clay? Spit it out, already."

"Do you remember the time you spilled Apple Juice on your pants?"

"...THAT WASN'T EVEN A GOOD QUESTION!"

"Ha! Ha! Got you! You almost fell for it!" Clay laughed back to Apollo's Chords of Steel. "Now on me! You're Apollo Justice and you're doing fine!"

"I'm Apollo Justice and you're doing fine!" Apollo shouted out back to him. "...You're Clay Terran and you're doing fine!"

As the duo both spat the same lines together, they ventured out into the sunset in peace.

The End

* * *

**AN: Short chapter to a short story set in an alternate timeline where Dhurke wins and avenges Apollo's father's death. I know it's not a huge deal, but I always wondered the idea what Nahyuta would be like as a Defense Attorney rather than he is today. Oh yeah, I wrote my next Apollo and Clay moment. Peace out!**


End file.
